


Numinous

by KinkyTrashCan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Eldritch horror sex, Incest, M/M, Nero is the DanVer baby, Past child abuse and neglect, Surrogacy, Wholesome tentacle cock and monster pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyTrashCan/pseuds/KinkyTrashCan
Summary: Nero is offered by the village as a sacrifice to the Great Twin Beasts that live in the darkness of Mitis Forest.  It doesn’t go as planned.
Relationships: Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	Numinous

**Author's Note:**

> Numinous (definition from Merriam-Webster)  
> 1: SUPERNATURAL, MYSTERIOUS  
> 2: filled with a sense of the presence of divinity : HOLY  
> 3: appealing to the higher emotions or to the aesthetic sense : SPIRITUAL

The stone was cold and uncomfortable against his bare back, and Nero stared up at the sky, cursing fate. A lot. Fuck fate, in fact, that complete bitch. Though, really the ones he wanted to curse were the asshole villagers who decided the town’s resident bastard orphan was the best choice for a sacrifice.

Not like anyone would miss  _ him _ , after all.

He yanked at the chains holding his wrists one more time, but they held fast. This whole goddamned thing was so dumb. Like anyone really believed in the legends about the things that lived out here? Just because a couple people had gone missing over the last few weeks didn’t mean they’d been taken by some kind of unearthly entities. This place was dangerous enough without fairy tales.

But here he was, naked and tied down flat on his back to the ancient stone altar, apparently waiting for some god-like beings to come out of Mitis Forest and eat him alive. Definitely bullshit, he was sure of it. Only thing that was going to kill him was hypothermia.

Nero shivered. The sun was going down quickly, dropping low over the trees. It cast the shadows further and further towards him, and he pulled his feet up a little. There wasn’t anything to be scared of, he told himself. It wasn’t even as scary as the sounds he used to hear under his bed as a kid. Chilly darkness settled over the world while Nero’s heart started to thud heavily in his chest.

It was nothing, nothing at all.

There was nothing.

And the nothing was full of eyes.

Nero’s heart lodged itself somewhere in his throat so he couldn’t swallow, and he tried to push himself backwards on the stone slab. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whispered.

This couldn’t be real. He was hallucinating. The harder he tried to look for the glowing eyes, red and blue, the harder it was to see them, but he could  _ feel _ them watching. A mouth of sharp teeth smiled, and he gasped when more and more of them joined in.

Nero attempted to slide off the altar, but even if they’d left his legs free, the chains binding his wrists above his head were too short for him to get far. He tugged and tugged, panicking when he saw the inky shadows, somehow so much darker than the new moon night itself, begin to slide towards him from the treeline.

_ “ _ **_What have we here_ ** _ , _ **_little brother_ ** _? _ **_Ah_ ** _ , _ **_a tasty treat for us_ ** _.” _

The voice echoed in Nero’s skull. It was rich and beautiful, if a little nasal.

_“_ ** _Just for us_** _,_ ** _big brother_** _,”_ another voice, deeper and just as rich said. _“_ ** _We’ve waited a long time for you_** _.”_

“H-hold on,” Nero stammered. One of the shadows wrapped around his calf, and Nero was surprised that it was warm and soft. “Look. Maybe… maybe we can talk about this?”

“ **_What is there to speak of_ ** _?  _ **_You are ours_ ** _ , _ **_and we are here to have our fill of you_ ** _ , _ ” the first brother said.

Nero heard himself whimper when the second shadow slithered up his leg and over his hip. It was so dark now he wasn’t sure how he could distinguish these beings from the blackness around them. But he could. They had substance, volume, presence. And the hungry, smiling mouths.

“ **_Aww_ ** _ , _ **_don’t be shy_ ** ,” the second brother said. “ **_This won’t hurt much_ ** .”

His breath was too shallow, and Nero struggled not to full-on hyperventilate. It was so hard to think through the fear, his fists squeezing tight, the weight of the shadows coming to rest across him and pinning him down.

“Oh fuck, wait, I don’t wanna die!” Nero cried.

The first shadow reared up, not turning but opening more eyes on his other side to regard him. “ **_Die_ ** _? _ **_How foolish_ ** _. _ ” Both of the shadows laughed at him, and Nero gasped when something strong grabbed his cock.

“W-what are you doing…?!” He didn’t know how to react when the warmth started to stroke him firmly, but the panic was smothering him too much to really enjoy it at first. One last conciliatory handjob before they ate him. It was too bizarre.

“ **_You can call me Dante_ ** ,” little brother said. “ **_And that’s Vergil_ ** _. _ ”

Being on the first name basis, for however short a time this would last, with the  _ Infinite Brothers _ wasn’t on any list of Nero’s expectations, and he wasn’t entirely sure why they would bother telling him. Maybe it was all those times he’d been whipped for poor manners, but he tried to reciprocate. “Um… My name is--”

“ **_We know who you are_ ** _ , _ **_Nero_ ** ,” Vergil said.

Nero shrank back as much as he could, a chill rolling down his spine. They were the _All-Seeing_ _Darkness_ , sure, but why the hell would they know who he was?

He flinched hard when one of them, Dante he thought, shifted to sit right on his crotch. It was hard to tell where one began and the other ended. Or maybe it didn’t matter. The legends only spoke of them together, like they were inseparable, so maybe they were just two pieces of a whole.

“ **_He’s so jumpy_ ** ,” Dante laughed. Nero’s eyes probably bugged out of his head when he felt something hot and wet slowly close around his dick. “ **_Let’s have a taste of you_ ** _ , _ **_kid_ ** .”

His yelp of fear, expecting to have his cock bitten off, turned out to be embarrassing when Dante moaned loudly and rolled against him. The incredible spongy heat swallowing him added to Nero’s lightheadedness, and he realized exactly what was going on.

“Oh shit!” Nero blurted. He was fucking an eldrich horror, and if the strange thing prodding and lubing up his his ass with something slick was any indication, he was about to get fucked too.

“ **_Haha_ ** _! _ **_That’s more like it_ ** ,” Dante said.

Vergil rose up again. “ ** _You are_** **_such a slut_** _,_ ** _little brother_** _,_ ** _but yes_** _…_ ** _This is far more pleasant_** _._ ** _Let’s have the child sing for us_** _._ ”

Nero’s brain was struggling to make sense of everything, like his eyes were seeing things they couldn’t contain, but his mouth went dry when he spotted a shape squirming in the dark. “What… is that?” he asked anxiously.

Vergil’s chuckle made Nero’s teeth vibrate. The wriggling mass, a patch of long tendrils of varying thicknesses with blunt tips, suddenly coiled around each other to form what Nero could only describe as a big, fat tentacle cock. He bit his lip, and Vergil wrapped around him to lift his hips.

“ **_Such a good boy_ ** _.  _ **_Now open up wide_ ** _ , _ **_sweet one_ ** ,” Vergil purred.

Even the words bouncing around in his head were making Nero feel good now, and he realized they weren’t so much words as impressions projected into his head, interpreted into something he could understand. He still wasn’t convinced they weren’t going to gobble him up whole when they were done, but at this point, he wasn’t sure he cared. Nero spread his legs slightly and groaned when Vergil’s crazy dick started to stretch him, grinding against his nerves until he was so magnificently full of the beast.

The cock tentacles must’ve separated once Vergil was seated, and Nero felt them probing around inside him, searching for his secret places, deep enough in his guts that he shook from the indescribable feeling. His hips jerked involuntarily, pushing his own dick up further into Dante, making all of the mouths smile wider.

“Th-this is… ugh… hnnn.” He couldn’t talk anymore.

“ **_That’s right_ ** _ , _ **_kid_ ** .  **_Sit back and enjoy yourself_ ** ,” Dante said. “ **_We’ll take good care of you_ ** .”

Nero’s legs splayed open, and he felt the twin’s strangely supple darkness surround him further. They rippled under his back, over his groin, hips, and chest, lifting him up so he was suspended above the altar. His body rocked rhythmically between them as they had their way with his meager mortal flesh. Nero tipped his head back to catch his breath, and a tendril of shadow slipped past his lips. He couldn’t help but suckle on it, wanting to give back some of the gratification that was being showered upon him. Nero hung in the air as if he was weightless, limitless, becoming part of their uncanny whole. 

Never had he felt so wonderful and treasured before. His whole life, he’d been cast aside, told over and over that he was an abominable thing, unclean, unwanted, but here he was, being adored by otherworldly beings. Their touches were demanding but reverent, skillfully plucking the strings of his delight until he couldn’t help but sing his joy for them in sighs and moans

Between Dante’s hot, slick pussy and Vergil’s writhing cocks, he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Even if he died right after, at least Nero now had some idea of what it felt like to be cared for. 

His orgasm hit hard, making him shake and wail while the brothers continued to fuck him. They cooed melodious praises for him, worked him further until he came again. And again. And again. By the time the brothers finished, Nero was nearly unconscious, drowning in his own pleasure.

“ **_We tired him out_ ** _. _ **_I was hoping for round two_ ** ,” Dante pouted.

“ **_No matter_ ** ,” Vergil said. “ **_Time has no meaning for ones such as we_ ** _ , _ **_and now that we have our missing piece_ ** _ , _ **_we will want for nothing_ ** _. _ ”

Nero didn’t know what that meant, but the shadows stayed with him, petting his hair, caressing his pleasantly exhausted body, until he fell into a gentle, dreamless sleep.

* * *

He jerked awake at the sound of a voice. A human voice, almost painful to his ears. Nero blinked and tried to shield his eyes from the glaring sun. It was too warm shining down on him, and he found himself missing the coolness of the dark.

“He’s… alive? What do we do?”

Nero recognized him as one of the knights who protected the town. One of the people who’d chained him up here last night.

Another knight laughed bitterly about something Nero didn’t quite catch when they spoke quietly to each other. “Suppose we need to turn him loose, then. He’s so foul that not even the _ Great Twin Beasts _ wanted a piece of him.”

Nero shifted his legs while the knights unlocked his shackles, and he knew for a fact they were dead wrong. His sore ass and chafed cock were proof that the brothers had wanted as much of him as they could get. What a hilarious  _ fuck you _ to everyone who said he was cursed.

“Hey, can I at least borrow a cloak?” Nero asked when the knights turned to leave. One sniffed and chucked the tarp he’d been carrying at him without further comment. They’d probably brought it to gather up any of his remains that were left over for an unmarked burial.

“Thanks…” he said, “asshole.” The last bit was muttered when they were disappearing into the treeline and were too far to hear him.

Nero wrapped the rough fabric around himself to cover his nudity, but he paused to peer into the deep shadows of the forest. He could feel them there, unseen, watching, and Nero smiled faintly. “Thanks. For… everything.”

Even if he was never going to be accepted by the humans around him, at least the ‘monsters’ had given him one night of love.

Plodding back to the village on bare feet, Nero ignored the stares he attracted. They whispered anxiously, some of them fearing what was going to happen now that their sacrifice had been rejected. Fuck all of them. They were the ones who’d sent him out there in the first place, so they didn’t get to be mad that the brothers didn’t eat him.

The wooden risers of the steps that lead up to his attic room were harsh on his soles, but he was home. If he could call it that. Nero shut the door behind him and listlessly sat down on the edge of his bed. For all the fucking they’d done last night, the twins were apparently considerate demons, and he felt oddly clean and refreshed. No reason for a bath, then, but what was he supposed to do with himself now?

Nero stared at the wall for hours, remembering what it felt like to be touched with such adoration. He couldn’t even summon up the will to get dressed. When the sun started to dip down again, turning everything orange, he got up and lit a candle out of habit. Not like he would ever fear the dark again. He knew the things that thrived in it now, and they had been kinder to him than any human.

The day was done. The night was blooming over the hills he could see in the distance outside his tiny, grimy window. He felt… empty. Nero scrubbed his hands through his hair and sighed.

“Might as well sleep, I guess,” he said. He turned down the corner of his worn bedsheets and froze. There was a presence behind him, a welcome one.

He turned in surprise to see the shadows darkening and stretching in his room. The flickering candle was snuffed out by a black shape. Nero blushed and smiled.

“You want a little more?” he asked shyly.

The mouths in the dark began to salivate when he laid back on the bed and held out his arms in invitation. They didn’t hesitate to swarm over him, and Nero’s night was drenched in more cherished pleasure. They’d come to him again. He wasn’t alone anymore, and it filled him with happiness.

Nero started sleeping during the day after that, not wanting to miss out on the brothers’ visits. No one seemed to question his absence since no one in town had ever really noticed him much.

They  _ did _ notice that people stopped disappearing from the forest, though, and Nero got to keep his secret like a private joke. As long as the  _ Unknowable Oblivions _ were fucking his brains out every night, they seemed content to leave the town alone. Nero didn’t mind either. There was something satisfyingly illicit about saving these ungrateful people by being the whore some of them said his mother was.

“I feel safe with you,” Nero told Dante one night. The shadow pulled back a bit from where he had been slobbering all over Nero’s nipples with as many mouths as he could manage. “Is it weird that I feel more at home around a pair of demons than I do around humans?”

“ **_Oh_ ** _ , _ **_that’s not weird_ ** ,” Dante said. “ **_I mean_ ** _ , _ **_hell_ ** _ , _ **_you’re barely human at all_ ** _! _ ”

Nero stared at him, confused. “I… what? What does that mean?”

“ **You sensed it** , **didn't you** ?  **Our connection** ?” Vergil asked.

And Nero did, he just didn’t understand it. “But, what does it  _ mean _ ?”

“ **We made you** ,” Vergil said, and Nero stared some more. “ **We are unable to birth for ourselves** ,  **so Dante and I used a** …  **surrogate** ,  **I suppose** .”

“ **Yeah** !  **We used pieces of ourselves to knock up some human chick who wanted to make a deal with us** .  **Nine months later** ,  **and there you were** ,” Dante explained excitedly.

Nero felt like his brain had stopped functioning. “You mean… you’re my  _ parents _ ?”

“ **You are our precious child** , **forged by combining our essence inside that woman** ,” Vergil confirmed.

Mouth hanging open, Nero told himself that didn’t make sense. Except it did. Somehow, somewhere in the back of his mind, it made more sense than anything else had in his life. “But, why?”

“ **As I said** , **we can’t birth** \--”

“No, I mean, why… weren’t you here? With me? Or me with you? Why did you wait so long to find me?”

The brothers were silent, eerily still, until Dante leaned over him and pressed a surprisingly chaste kiss to his cheek. “ **_Because we love you and wanted you to be safe_ ** .”

“ **_You are only human in the loosest sense_ ** ,” Vergil said, “ **_but it is enough that you needed to grow strong before we could be together_ ** .  **_It would have been dangerous before now_ ** .”

“You… love me?” Nero hated that his voice sounded so small. The eyes shifted to look at each other and then back to him.

Dante’s broad mouths grinned. “ **_With all our black hearts_ ** ,  **_kid_ ** _! _ ”

“ **_With everything that we are and ever will be_ ** ,” Vergil agreed.

Nero sniffed, and one of them brushed away the tears that were spilling down his face. His heart felt as full as his body, so Nero reached out to embrace them as best he could. “I love you too. So, so much. Le _t’s_ _stay togeth_ ** _er from now on_**.”

The hungry shadows curled around him, swallowing him so sweetly, and Nero sighed in contentment. Finally, he belonged. Finally, he was home. And he never wanted to leave.


End file.
